Fruits of Chaos
by GotChibi
Summary: [Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, Drama e um pouco de Comédia] [Envy x Edward] [Sinopse na própria fic]
1. Chapter 1

** Sinopse. **

Tudo parecia calmo na vida dos irmãos Elric. Até mesmo quando finalmente receberam as merecidas férias e foram viajar para outra cidade. Porém, Edward começa a receber estranhas cartas que falam sobre assuntos da alquimia que nem mesmo ele sabia. E o mais estranho, é que as cartas não possuem remetente. Quem poderia ser? Ou melhor... Por que essa pessoa estaria tão interessada em Ed?

**Casal:** Envy x Edward.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon & Romance/Drama.

**Classificação:** 18 anos. (nos primeiros capítulos, eu diria 14. Mas como tem que dar uma classificação exata logo de cara, dou 18 XD)

**Contém:** Elricest implícito (nada "dito e feito", mas dá uma impressão apenas) e alguns spoilers sobre a Pedra (eu sinceramente nem considero... Mas têm gente que não terminou de ver o anime, então é sempre bom avisar o.o).

** Capítulo um – Cartas do Destino. **

O clima da estalagem era pura diversão: muitos bebiam, despreocupados, depois de um dia cheio de trabalho e cansaço. Algumas crianças corriam alegremente entre as mesas, gritando e se entretendo. Se não fossem por duas pessoas incomuns que estavam sentadas, em absoluto silêncio em um canto um tanto escuro daquele lugar, poderia se dizer que todos se divertiam.

Era uma dupla estranha. Um homem alto vestido com uma armadura prateada ameaçadora, que lhe cobria dos pés à cabeça. Parecia um tanto distraído, pois estava com uma das mãos no queixo e fitava o horizonte pela janela, ao lado da mesa. O outro, era um garoto baixo que aparentava ter uns 16 anos de idade. Era loiro e vestia um casaco vermelho simples. Ele possuía um ar sério no rosto: observava atentamente uma carta que alguém havia lhe mandado. Não a única. Desde que chegaram ali para as merecidas férias, ele recebia esse tipo de correspondência: sem remetente. Elas falavam inúmeras coisas de maneira subjetiva, mas sempre o mesmo núcleo: alquimia, transmutação humana e a Pedra Filosofal, que só poderia ser criada a partir de várias vidas humanas. O assunto não surpreendia muito o jovem. Afinal, ele era um alquimista nacional. E um dos mais conhecidos de seu país...

Não que as cartas o perturbassem. Afinal, sua vida era estudar sobre este assunto em particular. Mas... ali, o remetente fazia referência a coisas que nunca tinha prestado muita atenção. Detalhes pequenos, mas que significavam muito para a sua "pesquisa". Depois de algum tempo, relendo algumas partes que havia grifado, largou-a em cima da mesa. Pensou muito em quem poderia ter mandado aquelas cartas, mas simplesmente não conseguia chegar em um nome. Quem poderia ter tanto conhecimento assim? E por que estava mandando aquelas cartas?

- Nii-san... Que cartas são essas que você recebe quase todos os dias? – perguntou o homem de armadura, curioso, ainda fitando o ambiente exterior.

- Nada com o que você deva se preocupar, Al. Deve ser apenas algum idiota mexendo com a gente... Você sabe, isso acontece quando nos tornamos muito famosos... – respondeu o garoto, um tanto impaciente.

- Nii-san, acho que esse negócio de "fama" está subindo à sua cabeça. É realmente estranho, elas chegam quase todos os dias. E sempre de manhã bem cedo... Sem falta! – disse Al, mostrando preocupação em suas palavras.

- Você se preocupa demais, Alphonse. Deixe tudo com o seu irmão mais velho, sim? – retrucou o rapaz.

- Ah claro... Senhor Edward Elric, o "grande" alquimista nacional. – havia um tom sarcástico nas palavras de Al.

- Posso saber qual é a graça?? – Perguntou Ed, de forma ríspida. Ele se inclinou um pouco para frente e tinha uma leve coloração vermelha no rosto.

- Nenhuma, Nii-san... Nenhuma. – disse Al calmamente desta vez. Ele sabia que seu irmão não gostava desse tipo de brincadeira, então resolveu parar.

Ed se acalmou também. Não gostava de brigar com Al... Mas também não queria comentar o assunto das cartas com ele. Seu irmão era muito preocupado e isso às vezes, irritava Ed. Eles continuaram sentados na mesa, quietos como sempre. Lá fora, o crepúsculo começava a invadir o ambiente. Os irmãos então resolveram dar uma saída, apenas uma caminhada para esfriar a cabeça (e Ed também queria que aquele clima de briga sumisse). Logo, os dois sorriam, olhando para a animação típica da cidade numa sexta-feira. A cidade passava por muitas dificuldades, mas sabiam espairecer. Sentaram-se em um banco de uma praça qualquer, olhando agora as estrelas que despontavam no céu limpo, sem prenúncio algum de chuva. Estavam felizes, pois esse era um dos únicos momentos alegres que eles tinham em muito tempo. Al estava se distraindo com alguns gatos que passavam pela rua, e Ed olhava o céu estrelado com atenção. Um dos gatos se aproximou de Al. Este, começou a acariciar o felino. Porém, o gato saiu rapidamente, parecia assustado. Por um momento, os dois irmãos se encararam... Até que Al abaixou a cabeça.

- Não sei por que alguns deles fazem isso... Bichanos estúpidos. – disse Ed, que aparentava um pouco de melancolia na voz.

- É porque está frio, Nii-san. E a armadura... Fica muito gelada. Como o gatinho está vivo, ele sente frio... O corpo é sensível. – respondeu o irmão mais novo.

Quando Al mencionou a palavra "corpo", Ed sentiu um leve embromo no estômago. Odiava ver esse tipo de cena... Al nunca diria isso, mas Ed sabia que ele ficava deprimido. Tudo isso por causa daquele acidente... O acidente que mudou suas vidas. O maldito acidente que fez Ed perder um braço e uma perna, e Al perder seu corpo inteiro. Tudo isso a troco de nada... Talvez apenas a troco de sofrimento mesmo. Mas eles juraram encontrar a solução: iriam fazer qualquer coisa para que seus membros fossem devolvidos pela Troca Equivalente. Tinha que haver um jeito. Simplesmente _deveria_ existir. Al se preocupava com o braço e a perna mecânica de Ed, e também queria muito encontrar um meio de devolvê-los. Mas o que ele não sabia, é que Ed é quem mais queria devolver o corpo de Al. Ele se culpava pelo fato da alma de seu irmão menor estar em uma armadura fria... Ed faria qualquer coisa. Daria até a sua vida para ver o sorriso de Al novamente. E é exatamente por isso que ele estava interessado na pessoa que escrevera aquelas cartas... Ela parecia saber de alguma pista para a recuperação de seus membros, sem a necessidade de sacrificar vidas. Mas Ed decidiu que iria descobrir isso sozinho. Não havia necessidade de preocupar ainda mais Al com esse assunto. Depois de um tempo sentados, os dois irmãos decidiram que já era hora de retornarem a estalagem. Foram andando calmamente, e conversaram pelo caminho sobre como iriam passar o resto das férias. As quais, não eram lá muito longas, embora fosse o máximo que pudessem ter. Era o bastante. Ao chegarem no quarto que compartilhavam, jogaram-se em suas respectivas camas, brincalhões, ainda tomados pela animação do bate-papo. Conversaram muito, até que o "cansaço" os tomou por inteiros, diminuindo cada vez mais as frases ditas. Em seguida, o silêncio novamente. Até que uma das camareiras resolveu bater à porta, deixando uma carta por debaixo da porta. Estranho. Não fazia nem um dia que recebera a última carta, será que era uma carta pedindo para que voltassem? Ed já estava (quase) acostumado a isso. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta para ver o que se tratava a carta.

"Para Edward Elric", em letras manuscritas e caprichadas. Virou o envelope, na esperançosa busca de um remetente. O que, para a sua total surpresa, não estava em branco, mas também não dizia muita coisa. "Mais perto do que imagina", era o que dizia.

Mais peculiar que isso, só o conteúdo da carta. Uma frase no meio do papel de textura áspera, sem sentido, como uma charada.

_**"Fruto proibido, de sete escolhas humanas: monstro de olhos esverdeados shakespeariano."**_

Leu atentamente palavra por palavra, tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Não se referia a nada que já houvesse estudado, ou sequer passado os olhos. Colocou o pedaço de pergaminho contra a luz do luar que atravessa a janela, como se tentasse descobrir algum anexo oculto. Nada. Virou o envelope de cabeça para baixo, sacudindo-o, para ver se havia mais algo. Nada. Que diabos aquela pessoa queria dizer? Para ele, aquelas palavras não tinham o mínimo significado. Talvez Al pudesse saber, mas já havia prometido não envolver o irmão nisso. Suspirou intrigado, ainda olhando para cada uma daquelas letras incógnitas.

- Nii-san, não vai dormir?

Dormir seria bom. Estava cansado e precisava estar com a mente no lugar para conseguir decifrar aquilo. Se é que a pessoa misteriosa queria que ele decifrasse ou simplesmente entregaria os pontos na próxima carta. Ou talvez, não haveriam mais cartas. Era o "agora ou nunca", de achar a pessoa que realmente poderia ajudá-lo a resolver seus conflitos.

- Hum, acho que vou capotar. Que sono! - respondeu ao irmão bocejando infantilmente, enquanto retirava suas botas e deitava na cama.

- Ok! Boa noite, Nii-san. – disse Al se virando para o lado oposto.

A noite transcorreu normalmente. Alguns dias se passaram, todos sem nada de novo e um tanto monótonos. Ed e Al já haviam passeado pela pequena cidade inteira, e já estavam um pouco enjoados daquelas férias. Mas sempre que se lembravam de quanto trabalho eles faziam para ajudar os militares, davam graças aos céus por estarem de licença. Para Al, era fácil passar o tempo. Ele sempre estava em algum canto brincando com algum gato ou outro animal. Ed apenas se divertia em ver seu irmão. Por algum motivo desconhecido, as cartas pararam de chegar. Fazia alguns dias que elas não apareciam. Ed começou a achar que se tratava da brincadeira de algum desocupado e parou de pensar no assunto. Não queria se estressar com isso. Ele apenas queria passar um tempo em paz com Al. Esta paz, que seria _levemente_ perturbada por essa misteriosa pessoa.

Ao observá-los, sem que eles notassem, irritou-se ao perceber que Edward não chegava a nenhuma conclusão sobre a charada que lhe dera. Talvez estivesse exigindo demais ao colocar aquele tipo de brincadeira em suas cartas. Deveria ser mais direto ou simplesmente enterrar o assunto? Seus desejos mais obscuros o impediam de desistir. Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto escrevia outra carta, marcando um encontro para amanhã. Assim que a noite caiu, Os irmãos foram para seu quarto. Dessa vez não houveram batidas na porta pela camareira. A carta foi entregue silenciosamente. Ed abriu a porta repentinamente, na esperança de pegar no flagra a pessoa que o estava confundindo mais e mais. Mas o corredor estava vazio e silencioso. Um endereço. Ficava do outro lado da cidade e ordenava que fosse sozinho. Mesmo que essa tal pessoa não lhe dissesse, nunca levaria Al para um encontro desses, seria arriscado demais para a segurança de seu irmão. A noite passou muito devagar para Ed... Ele estava ansioso para ver o rosto da pessoa misteriosa. Logo de manhã, ele saiu silenciosamente da estalagem, com todo o cuidado para não acordar ninguém, e foi direto ao endereço da carta. O local, na verdade, era uma entrada para um bosque. Uma espécie de clareira, com vários tocos de árvores, como bancos para pessoas se sentarem. Sentiu-se como num parque, mas totalmente abandonado. A luminosidade do local não era das boas, ainda que raios passassem, tímidos, pelas copas das árvores. Ouviu um farfalhar de folhas do outro lado, alguém estava se aproximando. Seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram acentuadamente. Queria saber quem era. _Precisava_ saber, o mistério o estava corroendo por dentro. Foi nessa hora, que algo saiu por detrás das folhas.

"_Um maldito coelho_", pensou Ed. O animal caminhava tranqüilamente entre as folhas. Por um momento, Ed fitou o pequeno coelho. Ajoelhou-se e ofereceu um pequeno pedaço de folha para o animal, como um gesto amigável. O coelho se aproximou um pouco, mas algo o assustou e ele saiu em disparada. Era algo atrás de Ed. Ele se sentiu completamente congelado. "_Mexa-se idiota, mexa-se_!", ele pensava. Mas não conseguia... Sentia-se indefeso e patético ao mesmo tempo. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados ao extremo. "_Não..._", era a única coisa que pensava agora.

- Como isso é interessante... O grande alquimista nacional, acovardado como um cachorrinho abandonado. – falou uma voz atrás de Ed.

- Quem é...? – perguntou Ed. Ainda não tinha se virado para ver o rosto da pessoa.

- Ora, ora... Você realmente está muito nervoso, não? Já que não reconhece a minha voz, Hagane no Chibi-san!

A pessoa agora falava com um tom completamente sarcástico. Um tom que Ed conhecia muito bem... E odiava. Mas era estranho... O que _ele _pretendia com esse jogo? Essa pessoa não costumava agir sozinha... Tinha algo errado. Ed resolveu se virar. Finalmente, ele viu quem era. Sentiu como se tivesse engolido uma pedra de gelo inteira. De fato, era _ele_. Uma das figuras que volta e meia assombrava os pesadelos de Ed... Queria sair de lá, correndo o mais rápido que pudesse. Mas seu corpo não permitiria isso. Ele estava congelado de medo. O máximo que podia fazer era olhar para a figura à sua frente.

- Você é realmente patético, Hagane no Chibi-san. – disse o homunculus Envy, enquanto com uma das mãos, botava uma parte do cabelo para trás da cabeça.

-------------------- Fim do Capítulo --------------------

** Notas.**

Olá gente! Aew, minha primeira fic! Espero que estejam gostando. A minha amiga **Pan** me ajudou muito também! Muitas partes foram escritas por ela. Obrigada linda, por aturar as minhas encheções de saco XD.

O que dizer sobre o primeiro capítulo de "Fruits of Chaos"? Hum... Bem, me desculpem se a leitura ficou meio cansativa x.x mas é que eu adoro detalhar. Como se eu _estivesse_ de fato presenciando a cena, entendem? Por isso têm umas partes enormes -.-! Quanto ao nome da fic, a idéia veio de uma música do cantor japonês _hyde_: **Fruits of Chaos** (e diga-se de passagem, eu amo muito essa música).

Gosto muito mesmo desse casal... Envy x Edward. Acho que é por isso que demorei tanto para escrever essa fic (sem noção, eu consertei muita coisa XD), porque eu gosto de deixar os personagens o mais fiel possível do original (nem sei se consegui... Mas vou continuar me esforçando n.n). E para os tarados de plantão... Sim,** VAI** ter lemon! Mas não agora o.o estou fazendo um romance/drama, e não um pornô. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu gosto de um romancezinho antes das cenas felizes, oras u.u.

Finalizando, muito obrigada por terem lido o primeiro capítulo! Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto Pan e eu gostamos de escrever. Aguardem mais revelações no próximo capítulo... Até mais XD!

** Alguns termos usados na fic:**

Muita gente já deve conhecer esses termos, muito usados no anime/mangá de Hagaren. Mas achei interessante colocá-los aqui, afinal tem gente que não conhece, né XD:

- **Nii-san:** Tratamento carinhoso que Al faz a Ed sempre que se dirige ao mesmo. Algo equivalente à "irmão", "irmãozão".

- **Hagane no Chibi-san:** Um dos apelidos que Envy dá a Ed XD Hagane é aço em japonês, e Chibi é pequeno. Então, seria algo como "Nanico de Aço".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois – Acordo.**

Ed ainda não conseguia acreditar direito no que via a sua frente. Por que diabos, Envy estaria lá? Os dois se odiavam profundamente... E o pior: teria sido o homunculus que escreveu aquelas cartas? Mas qual será o motivo que Envy teria para ajudá-los? Ed não encontrou nenhuma resposta em sua mente. Simplesmente, _não havia razão_. Começou a se sentir irritado com tudo isso. Estava achando que foi feito de bobo. Com a raiva crescendo dentro de seu peito, ele começou a recuperar seus movimentos. Levantou-se de forma um tanto desengonçada, porém assim que ficou de pé, firmou-se no chão. Fitou Envy bem dentro dos olhos, tentando descobrir algo. O homunculus também o observava, mostrando interesse em seu olhar e um típico sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- O que você quer, seu maldito? – disse Ed. Tinha uma enorme vontade de socar o rosto de Envy.

- Calma, chibi-san. Você é desconfiado demais. Não vim para lutar... E sim para conversar apenas.

Ed sentiu que as palavras talvez fossem verdadeiras, já que não houve nenhum ataque imediato. Mas mesmo assim, não baixou a guarda. Não iria se distrair por nada, não quando estava sozinho com um dos piores homunculus. Observou Envy, enquanto ele calmamente sentou-se em um tronco de árvore caído que estava por perto. Ed não o perderia de vista, queria ter certeza de que ele não tentaria nenhum movimento suspeito.

- Aproxime-se, Hagane.

- Eu tenho nome, sabia? É Edward Elric, seu idiota. E pare de me chamar de Hagane e Chibi-san. Isso me irrita! – falou Ed, com a raiva crescendo cada vez mais em seu peito.

- Mas é um nome tão sem graça... Por isso escolhi esses apelidos... Que pena, eles combinam _tanto_ com você! – Envy estava sendo sarcástico ao extremo.

- Apenas diga o que quer. E depois, me dê um bom motivo para não quebrar a sua cara! – Ed estava quase gritando quando disse. Então seria isso, Envy o chamou naquele local apenas para importuná-lo?

- Você tem uma mania chata, garoto. Nunca deixa os outros falarem. – Nos olhos de Envy, Ed percebeu que ele estava começando a ficar irritado com aquela situação também.

- Fale logo então. Não tenho o dia todo para sua baboseira.

Envy abaixou seu olhar para o chão agora. Por apenas um momento, Ed poderia jurar que sentira um ar de preocupação nele... Mas deve ter sido apenas uma impressão. Pela primeira vez, teve a chance de olhar Envy mais de perto. O homunculus era alto e magro. Aparentava ser um jovem de 18 anos, mais ou menos. Mas Ed sabia que ele era _muito_ mais velho do que isso. A enorme cabeleira era de um verde-escuro, quase negro. A pele era pálida e suas roupas eram negras. Ele também reparou no símbolo de Oroborus na perna de Envy. Era vermelho, e tinha uma serpente que engolia a própria cauda: o símbolo da vida eterna na alquimia. Ed sabia que todos os homunculus estavam destinados a viver eternamente. Afinal, não eram humanos, e sim meras criações. Apenas seres humanos artificiais. E é exatamente por isso que Ed e Al travavam uma luta particular contra os homunculus: os dois lados queriam a Pedra Filosofal. Mas os irmãos jamais se aliariam a criaturas tão ardilosas. Até _o exato momento_, eles nunca fariam isso...

- Você leu as minhas cartas com atenção? – finalmente, Envy voltou a falar, depois do breve momento de silêncio.

- Li sim. E sinceramente, não entendi uma coisa... Como você sabe disso tudo? Pelo o que sei, homunculus não podem realizar alquimia. O conteúdo das anotações me lembra... _Ele_. – Ed parecia relutante ao dizer o nome da pessoa.

- Nem precisa dizer o nome do maldito. Sim, eu tenho algumas das anotações daquela escória. Mesmo não podendo realizar alquimia, eu consegui entender uma boa parte da situação... – Envy parecia pensativo em sua maneira de agir e falar agora.

- Mas de qualquer forma, o que você realmente quer? – Ed já estava totalmente impaciente.

- Chibi-san, eu quero te propor um acordo.

"_Acordo_?", pensou Ed. Que tipo seria? Realmente era estranho, nunca imaginou que isso viria de um homunculus... Ainda mais de Envy. Provavelmente, ele deveria querer o conhecimento que Ed possuía em relação à alquimia. Mas isso ainda não era muito convincente. Mas Ed decidiu escutá-lo... Quem sabe, uma breve aliança poderia ajudá-lo a ter mais pistas sobre um novo meio de criar a Pedra. "_Mas ele não vai ser tão legal assim_", pensou. Deveria estar preparado para o que Envy fosse querer em troca.

- Que tipo de acordo? – respondeu tentando se acalmar um pouco.

- É simples. Acho que até mesmo _você_, com essa cabeça loira e de vento, já deve ter reparado. Eu não posso realizar alquimia. Mas você pode. Então, é o seguinte: você me dá alguma ajuda, para que eu possa compreender melhor as anotações da escória. E como agradecimento, eu posso te ajudar na busca por um meio de salvar o seu querido irmãozinho. O que acha? – Envy deu um sorrisinho, tentando bancar o inocente.

"_Não é uma idéia tão ruim_", pensou Ed. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de ser desconfiado. Ainda mais, pelo simples fato de que ele nem sabia o por quê de Envy querer entender mais de alquimia. Mas se o motivo não fosse tão alarmante, Ed pensava seriamente em fazer esse acordo... Afinal, os dois lados seriam beneficiados. O desespero por ajudar seu irmão ultimamente estava lhe subindo a cabeça. Se ajudasse Envy, estaria mais próximo de seu sonho de que Al voltasse ao normal. Mas antes de concordar, queria tirar algumas dúvidas.

- Como será isso? – perguntou calmamente.

- Bem, eu sei que vocês estão de férias aqui nesta cidade. E vão continuar hospedados aqui, sim? Pois então... Vou anotar um endereço para que você venha me ver. É uma casa abandonada, lá na cidade. As pessoas pensam que não tem ninguém vivendo lá, então será mais fácil para nós. – Envy parecia levemente animado.

- Ah sim... Mas não entendi a parte que você disse de que "será mais fácil para nós". Afinal, vamos apenas ler, né? – Ed demonstrou uma expressão de confusão.

Envy não respondeu. Parece que fingiu que não ouviu o que Ed havia dito. Ele tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e anotou um endereço que era um pouco longe da estalagem onde Ed e Al estavam hospedados. Ed reconheceu a caligrafia caprichada das cartas enquanto Envy anotava o endereço. Terminado isso, o homunculus levantou-se, ficando cara a cara com o garoto. A altura era facilmente comparada: Envy era bem uns 15 centímetros mais alto que Ed. Entregou-lhe o pedaço de papel e começou a caminhar um pouco para fora da entrada do bosque.

- Eu... Ainda tenho uma dúvida. Por que você está interessado em alquimia? – Ed estava tentando ser cauteloso, mas sua voz demonstrava um pouco de ansiedade.

Envy parou de andar. Virou-se para Ed, com um rosto diferente do que este conhecia. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão calma... E ele sorria. Não era um sorriso cínico, típico dele. E sim algo misterioso... Uma leve brisa passou pelo bosque, agitando algumas folhas. Os dois ainda se encaravam... Até que Envy começou a caminhar em direção a Ed. Este continuou parado, com a mesma expressão confusa de antes. Realmente, não estava entendo nada do que se passava. Estavam cara a cara novamente. "_Não é possível, este não poder ser o Envy que eu conheço_", pensava Ed. Ele teve que levantar um pouco a cabeça para continuar encarando o homunculus.

- É exatamente _esta _a expressão que eu gosto de ver. – Disse Envy, com uma voz quase que irreconhecível. Era serena e sem sarcasmo. Ele abaixou-se um pouco para ficar mais ou menos da mesma altura que Ed.

- Hã...? – Ed não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Não vá faltar, Hagane no Chibi-san. Conto com sua presença. – Ao dizer isso, Envy, com uma das mãos, colocou o cabelo do garoto atrás de sua cabeça.

Na mesma hora, Ed sentiu seu rosto corar e seu coração dar uma leve acelerada. Afastou-se imediatamente de Envy. O que foi aquilo? Em um momento, eles se odeiam e no outro, são aliados e Envy fica... Falando essas coisas estranhas. Sentiu-se completamente idiota. Acreditava ter caído em uma das armadilhas dos homunculus... Mas não queria saber, ele iria até o fim. Seu pensamento fixou-se no irmão. "_Foi minha culpa, Al. Mas eu vou descobrir um meio de trazer seu corpo de volta. Talvez esse idiota aí me ajude mesmo_", ele pensava. Observou Envy dar uma risada baixa e ir caminhando novamente para fora do bosque, até sumir de vista. "_Esse cara... Realmente me dá medo_", pensava Ed enquanto voltava para a estalagem.

-------------------------- Fim do Capítulo --------------------------

**Notas.**

E chegamos ao segundo capítulo! Aqui, Envy e Ed já estabelecem contato, e todas as ações dos dois nessa parte são importantes para a história (por incrível que pareça o.o). Uma parte que você, leitor, deve ter se assustado, foi o fato de Ed aceitar um pouco _rápido demais_ o acordo com o homunculus. Sabemos que o verdadeiro Chibi iria demorar muuuuito para isso! Mas a fic trata esta parte mais na obsessão que Ed tem em ajudar seu irmão mais novo.

Espero que tenham gostado do jeito que Pan e eu caracterizamos o Envy XD deixamos ele sarcástico como sempre.

Ah sim... Um aviso importante antes que fiquem me enchendo o saco: a história **mistura** eventos acontecidos no anime e no mangá. O por quê disso? Sei lá, eu quis assim D como eu adoro tanto o mangá quanto o anime, decidi fazer desse jeito...

Obrigada por lerem este capítulo da fic! E agradeço também as pessoas que estão acompanhado tudo n.n até a próxima, gente .


End file.
